TEN DAYS OF MARRIAGE or is it?
by xxunowhoxx
Summary: Rosalie is keeping a secret from emmett, only carlisle and bella knows. *ALL HUMAN* *there WILL NOT BE a character death* you have my word.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**A/N: for those waiting for my other stories, I am sorry it has taken ages but I've battled with writers block and my A2 work and exams which have taken up most of my time. Also it doesn't help when I only have access to the main computer because my laptop is constantly playing up and there are six people in my family. I only got to write this chapter because no one is home and I had an accident on the bus and I can't walk on my leg properly.**

**ROSALIE'S POINT OF VIEW**

'Rose?' I heard from behind me as I put a tablet in my mouth, I turned around and saw Bella Emmett's sister looking at me.

'What?' I asked

'What are you doing? Why are you doing this to Emmett?' should I tell her or not?

'Rosalie ANSWER ME NOW!' she screamed at me, 'Emmett loves you Rose why put him through the torment again, you can end up losing him forever if you go back to your old ways.' Let me explain, seven months ago I was in rehab for an addiction to over the counter drugs. Emmett and I were involved in a car accident months before and I couldn't stop taking the medicine, I kept telling them that I was in pain but they wouldn't listen to me. I have been out of the rehabilitation facility for a month and a half now and I can say I am feeling better, at first Emmett was supportive but then when it got worst and I collapsed at Bella and Edwards wedding he broke up with me. I went through rehab without my true love. When I came out we managed to get our act together and he proposed three days ago, the thing is I can't wait for weeks or months we have to marry sooner rather than later so that is why we are marrying in two days from now.

'Bella, it's not what you think,' I replied to her question.

'What is it then? I walk into the house to see you taking a tablet, I'm not dumb Rose, I can tell what you are doing'

'Bella, believe me it is definitely not what you think. I have to take them, Carlisle prescribed them. I'm dying.' I said looking down at the floor not wanting to see her face; I began fiddling with my fingers waiting for her response.

'What? You're dying? How? Have you told my brother?' I looked up to see her reaction

'Yes you heard correctly I am dying, from stomach cancer. It is too far gone to try anything. No I haven't told Emmett, I can't bring myself to tell him' I said while lowering myself to sit on the chair near me and full on crying.

'you have to tell him, he really does love you. it will crush him, if you don't tell him and you just die.'

'I will tell him but I don't know when'

'he needs to know before the wedding, it's not fair to him.'

'I know.' Bella moved over to me and draped her arm over my shoulders to comfort me, after about ten minutes I began calming down

'Rose, you are family and you will always have me to watch your back.'

'thanks Bella' I said

After that we decided to go outside and hang with our friends, it was one of those rare days when the sun was out and it was nice and hot, so Emmett decided it was time for a barbeque and invited all our friends around.

'so everyone just sat there looking at me as if to what on earth, Rose then came up behind me and slapped me round the head' I heard Emmett telling my brother and best friend.

'What story you telling hun?' I asked making my way over to Emmett and sat on his lap.

'The one where I took you to your meeting in Port Angele's, you know with Karen and Jennifer.'

'Oh yeah, how can I forget? Karen can't look at you again without seeing you in fishnets as not only did you say you would wear them but you actually decided to wear them with the mini skirt and wig. Also don't forget the make-up you looked more like a clown than a women. No wonder Karen is scared of you,'

'so that's why you hit me?'

'yep, you didn't see Karen's face she looked so white,' I told him remembering the experience before shuddering. That was when everyone began to laugh, I really am going to miss this. I looked around and caught Bella's eye she had a look as if to say she knew what I was thinking. Why is this happening to me?

We spent the whole evening chatting with the group, Bella who is Emmett's baby sister, her husband Edward who is Emmett's best friend, Jasper who is my brother and Jasper's fiancée Alice who is also Edward's cousin. It was just the six of; we have known each other ever since Jasper and I came here to Forks looking for our birth mother when we were 16 after running away from home. Edward's parents took the both of us in and we have been friends with them ever since. Knowing that I will be leaving them soon really has me lost and upset as I don't have any control anymore. I was given up to two months left till my body stops fighting so that is why I made the decision to get married so soon, I want to die with the eternal connection to Emmett. I want him to be my husband, which is my only solitary wish.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP TOMORROW IF I AM OFF AGAIN, WHICH I THINK I MIGHT BE AS MY LEG REALLY REALLY HURTS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight at all.**

**A/N: I decided to update again this evening as I managed to borrow a laptop that kinda works, plus the first chapter hasn't received a single review telling me where I am going wrong or even right, so I thought I might as add this chapter to see if people like it. I did however get two story alerts so thank you for putting this story on alert.**

**So here is chapter two:**

'So what have you got on tomorrow?' Emmett asked as I got into bed next him

'I am going up to Port Angele's to pick up Bella's, Alice's and my dress for the wedding. Then I have to go to the bakery and look at the cake to see if it is to my liking.' I replied turning on my side to look at him, he wrapped am arm around me so I could snuggle up to him

'ok, are you free lunch?' he asked looking down at me

'sure, I can make as much time as I can for you. Where do you want to meet?'

'let's say Sunshine cafe one thirty? '

'sounds great to me Em, I love that place.' I replied yawning to signify I was tired which he noticed

'go to sleep my little butterfly, we can talk in the morning.' He said before kissing me on the forehead and with that I was fast asleep, that evening there were no sweet dreams for me, more like nasty scary nightmares that caused me to wake up jolting in Emmett's arms.

'Rose? What's the matter? Are you ok?' Emmett asked while switching the bedside lamp on.

'yeah I am fine, go back to sleep. It was just a nightmare I'll be fine, I'm going to get a glass of water you want anything?' I asked getting out of the bed.

'no I'm fine for now. Thanks for asking but are you sure you are ok?'

'yeah I am fine. Honesty don't worry about it.' I nodded in reassurance.

'ok, come back soon.'

I went to the kitchen and got the water which I told Emmett I was getting, it about six thirty in the morning so I sat down at the table remembering the nightmare just moments ago.

_Nightmare:_

_Emmett was standing outside in the garden and was pushing my little girl on the swing,_

'_dada where's mummy?' the girl asked._

'_she's not here anymore, she lied to me and went away.'_

'_is she coming back?'_

'_no darling she isn't'_

'_doesn't she love us anymore? Why isn't she coming back?' the girl asked_

'_Lucy, she will always love you, she just can't come back ok sweetie'_

'_ok daddy. But why?' Emmett looked up and glared at the sky before he spoke_

'_she just can't, when you are older I will tell the reason. I can't tell you now.'_

_The scene then changed to Emmett by himself in the middle of our bedroom floor, crying with his knees pulled to his chest. _

'_why Rose, why didn't you tell me? I thought you loved me. You keeping this secret from me is clear that I was nothing to you and that you couldn't trust me_

_I didn't want to believe it when Carlisle told me that you died of cancer, why wasn't I let in? Selfish cow' that really hurt, Emmett calling me a selfish cow shattered my heart to pieces. I know it isn't fair on him but I am not ready to tell him. My beautiful daughter Lucy will hopefully keep him from falling to pieces completely; he will still have a piece of me with him on earth. His friends and family will always be there for him._

_The scene changed again, this time Emmett was in the lounge. He was screaming at a picture of me, telling me that it was my entire fault that he was left to bring up Lucy all by himself. He kept calling me many profanities then when he was finished he chucked the picture of me at the wall shattering the glass, which he then picked up and put in the fire place that was currently lit. He was getting rid of all memories he had of me, leaving nothing for our daughter, when it was completely turned to ash he said, 'you are nothing to me,' And walked out the room leaving it in utter darkness._

_The scene changed a second time, this time Emmett was asleep on the couch with takeaway boxes and beer bottles surrounding, a fifteen year old Lucy walked in quietly and began sneaking up the stairs trying not to wake her dad up, 'where do you think you are going young lady? Get here this instance.' He demanded, she ran to the sofa and stood where Emmett was pointing, clear all this up girl, and then make me my dinner. I am going for a walk I expect that everything is spotless when I come back. He had become aggressive since my death, no one liked him anymore, his friends had deserted him. The only ones who bothered coming round were Bella and Jasper the others were fed up with his attitude._

_I woke up to Emmett slapping my precious daughter, I had to prevent this from happening, he can't act like that. My fun loving jokester of a fiancée soon to be husband was gone and in his place was a feared monster that nobody can stand._

_**End of nightmare**_

I sat at the table for about half an hour before Emmett made his way into the kitchen, 'Rose? Are you ok? You look like you have been crying.' He said sitting down in the chair next me, he leant over and wiped the tear from my eye, 'please don't cry Rose, I don't like to see you cry. Please tell me.'

'em, I am fine. I do how ever need to tell you something. I......' I was cut off by the phone ringing, Emmett picked up the phone,

'hello........ Oh hey Esme what's up?..........oh really, yeah that's fine I will come now and pick her up........... not its fine we are both up anyway...............really that would be nice thank you.................ok I will see you in ten minutes good bye.' Emmett put the phone down and looked at me, Lucy wants to come home well actually she is demanding that she come back to her mummy and daddy's house, she woke Esme and Carlisle up so they can bring her home.' I smiled at my daughter's actions, so much like me. When I was growing up I was always demanding things to get my own way. Emmett managed to get me to stop acting like that when he came into my life, I changed for the better. We had Lucy when we were both twenty two and just starting off in life and away from home, when we found out I was pregnant we were living in a two bedroom flat in Port Angele's near my garage, we ended up moving to this three bedroom detached house in Forks when Lucy was six months old, she is now three years old and doesn't stop talking not even in her sleep, that's right my little princess sleep talks.

'ok, I'll go and get ready and we can leave,' I began getting up from the chair

'don't bother about getting dressed Esme said she will drop her off now, she wanted to tell us before just arriving up on our doorstep.' I smiled and nodded to tell him I understood.

'ok, I will start getting her breakfast started then, melon, yoghurt, strawberries and blackberries ok? I asked making my way to the fridge.

'yep that is fine need any help?'

'no, I'm fine go and watch some tv.' He nodded and left me alone in the kitchen, I took out the two small melons from the fridge and cut them in the middle, I put the half I didn't need back into the fridge after wrapping it up in cling-film and focused on the other three halves. Being three my daughter has her father's appetite and would be able to eat her half of melon. I then took out three pots of cherry yoghurt and pulled of the lid, I then washed the strawberries and blueberries before placing them in the melon half and poured the yoghurt over each half. I just finished with the breakfast when the doorbell rang, I looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was eight-thirty in the morning.

'mummy,' Lucy cried as she ran over and hugged my legs

'hey darling how are you?' I asked as I bent down and kissed her hair.

'I am fine, grandma Esme bring me home to be with you so I am happy.' Esme was standing in the doorway looking at our exchange smiling, I looked at her and smiled back

'come on let's have breakfast. Esme would you like something to eat?'

'I'm fine Rosalie, Carlisle is taking me out for brunch later today' she said shaking her head as I handed Lucy her plate and a spoon.

'oh ok then, how was she?' I asked sitting down next to my daughter and helped her with the melon.

'she was an angel until this morning.' She laughed probably remembering Lucy waking her and Carlisle up to bring her home.

'I'm sorry about that Esme, thanks for bringing her back though,' Emmett said as he walked into the kitchen and taking his place near me, he looked for his breakfast and got up to retrieve it from the counter top when he spotted it.

'it's fine, I don't mind really. I needed to run some errands anyway so she did me a favour. Carlisle forgot to set the alarm clock last night so we would have over slept if we weren't woken up.' She smiled at that thought, 'I must be going though,' she said looking at the clock on the wall. I began standing up to show her out. 'sit back down Rosalie, I can show myself out carryon having breakfast with your family.' With that she left leaving the three of us munching on our food.

_**Please review, I'll update again when I have at least three reviews as the first chapter got nil.**_


End file.
